bln_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Sona "Ein" Concord
Sona Concord is a 19-year-old female, one half of Ein that lives in the Reverse World. She and her twin brother, Puer Concord, both fall under the alias "Ein" when they are asked what they are referred to outside of their home. However, if the both of them are alone, they refer to each other as their real names as they are twins and have a close bond only towards each other. Appearance Her appearance takes after Ein's dark green hair whenever they are female, but also with fitted with an eyepatch. Her parents very much disapproved of their child dying their hair to such an ugly color, but she still went with it, and became happy with her work anyways. She wears her eyepatch the majority of the time she is seen, and only takes it off whenever she's certain no one is present in the room and/or watching her. Personality Being the one half of the reverse of Ein, Sona inherits and displays all of Ein's more outward emotions that the original Ein normally holds in. Sona is more headstrong and does many things on a whim regardless of consequences. Of course, this puts her into lots of trouble plenty of times, so Puer is always by her side to help keep her from destroying anything by accident. With Puer, she is always making fun of him for the decisions of his appearance and would make a snarky comment about it whenever she can because she is the oldest of the twin siblings. She decided herself that she was the older sibling if they were to compare because she was born exactly thirty minutes before Puer was. Unfortunately, this fact got into her head, thus she displays traits that an older sibling would put onto the younger one. Despite her teasing demeanor, she also knows that it was the duty of the older sibling to protect the younger one to the best of her ability. Though Puer rarely ever gets in trouble, she does her best to look after him and make sure he is leading down the best path for him. Interests Sona0007.jpg|Sona with her Eyepatch Sona0008.jpg|Sona's uncovered right eye Sona's personal interests are mostly found on a whim. If there is anything that catches her eye, her natural curiosity takes over and she'd go off to find out more about it, thus plenty of her interests are varied. It also explains why she has her eyepatch too. Underneath it, she has a normal, healthy eye, save for a scar from a childhood accident, but she decides to cover it up because she considers eyepatches to be cooler than many things. Of course, this does ruin her depth perception and she will accidentally bump or trip over many things, especially in her room. Once her interest in something wears off, she sets it aside and stuffs it in any open space she has in her room, leaving it a huge mess to navigate through. She considers said mess to be natural for her and makes it easier for her to find things. Skills and Abilities kuma01.jpg|Kuma Class Torpedo Cruiser Equipment40-4.png|25mm Triple Autocannon Mount Equipment58-4.png|61cm Quint Oxygen Torpedo Mounts Sona0002.png|Sona and her Sword Sona0005.jpg|Sona and her arsenal Sona's main ability as a child was creating weapons from ambient noises in her environment due to the genes of her parent passed down to her, thus making her ears more sensitive to noise. At a young age, many of the weapons she created were influenced from seeing pirates, thus she'd normally create daggers, flintlock guns, or even small cannons, much to her parents' dismay. As she grew up, she began taking interests in battleships that were used out in sea and copied several of their weapons that were suitable for her to use in battle, thus making her more suited for long-distance support attacks. But the weight of these weapons were rather heavy for her to hold up, so if she wanted to fire them, she'd have to stay in one spot and take aim before doing so. The weapons she copied off of were based off of a Kuma Class Torpedo Cruser. She sports two 61cm Quint Oxygen Torpedo Mounts from each of her sides while a 25mm Triple Autocannon Mount is perched behind her shoulder. As she grew up, her power evolved and adapted to fit only in what she specializes in: long-distance firearms. Thus she was unable to create anything more than just that. Taking this into her knowledge, she decided that, in the case that she needs to defend herself in close quarters, she took up and began learning how to handle a real sword due to her powers not being able to create melee weapons. Thus, her only physical weapon that stayed by her side day by day would be her sword and Puer. With her power, there was also a major weakness. If there was a loud noise to disrupt the ambience that she used, her weapons, save for her sword, immediately disappear and she becomes incapacitated and weakened for the duration of the noise. Category:Human Category:ReverseWorld_Characters